For the Love of
by randomlass
Summary: Drabble: Mikey breaks April's favorite plate and tries to get out of cleaning the mess.


I was hit with this idea Thanksgiving morning while waiting to go on a run with one of my best friends. Then, I remembered the china I enjoy eating off of every year for Thanksgiving and Christmas Day at my grandfather's house.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles. Wish I did, but I don't.

_So without any further interruptions I give you: _

_**For the Love of…**_

"What do you mean by, _uh_?"

April was tapping her foot on the tile floor of her kitchenette, arms crossed over her chest and green eyes narrowed at Mikey who was grinning sheepishly at the young woman, holding two pieces of one of her _favorite_ plate (the remaining fragments were scattered on the floor). The orange masked turtle always managed to break at least one plate/bowl/cup while cooking in her apartment, but this just took the cake because it was her most _cherished_ piece of china and she didn't like anyone else man handling it.

"Raph did it?" he didn't sound too sure, and she was pretty sure if Raph wasn't watching (obsessing over) a recording of the game from the night before with her fiancée then he'd probably be in the kitchen and getting into Michelangelo's face with narrowed eyes and bared teeth.

Her crossed arms moved. Dainty hands balling into fists at her hips as her glower intensified a notch, her lips forming into a frown, "I don't believe you."

"Donnie did it?" the youngest turtle's voice cracked.

"Don's in the basement fixing the water heater," she reminded sharply. The brainy turtle had been down there from the beginning of the visit. What was _up_ with her water heater anyways? It always seemed to be causing issues, _even_ after it was replaced after her antique shop/apartment had been rebuilt for _God only knows_ how many times.

Mike was about to open his mouth, but she quickly threw out, "Leo and Master Splinter have been on the roof for about an hour, _and_ I heard my plate breaking five minutes ago." Then it hit her, "Are _you_ trying to get out of cleaning the mess?"

"Maybe?"

"For the love of—" April ran a hand down her face, grateful she wasn't wearing any makeup, before sighing, "It's not going to hurt you."

"But I always hafta clean up the broken plates whenever I break 'em," Mikey whined pitifully.

_How old is he?_

"That's because you always break them," she pointed out, "Now, you _know_ where the dustpan and broom are, so get to it."

Mike pouted, before nodding solemnly, stepping over the mess while plopping the two pieces of plate that were in his hands into the wastebasket, before making his way to the broom closet to retrieve the dustpan and broom.

She brushed a stray hair from her eyes, before sighing, "Honestly, when will he learn."

_God only knows.

* * *

_

_**Please Review!**_

_Constructive criticism is welcomed; flames that are cruel and unusual will be used to fuel my fireplace. _

And there it is in its _randomness_! Yay! Now, I shall grovel to you readers!

I apologize for not posting any updates on fanfics that I _finally_ managed to update on: _Risen Heroine_ and _A Message in Music_ (well for this one, more like rewrite, _again_). Here is my awful excuse and a reason why you all should _stone_ me: I've been bit by the crossover plot bunny once again—uh, well, more like gnawed on. After reading a Transformers '07 movie fanfic: _A Serpent is Entwined by a Serpent_ written by **Black Ankle**; about Barricade and Maggie (for mature readers _only_, people). Ever since then, I've been hooked on the idea of Barricade and Karai meeting and then it turned into the idea of _pairing_ them together and now I've been writing drabbles in a Word document nonstop because of this idea and it's molding into the very basis of a crossover fic. (Currently, I'm up to 51 drabbles all varying between Barricade bothering Karai to Donnie having a casual conversation with Optimus Prime about Bishop, plus so much more! This is all on twenty-seven pages using size ten Verdana font with one-inch margins.)

If anyone would like would like me to post the first of these drabbles, let me know in a review or a PM.


End file.
